La découverte du temps
by Heavenly Psycho
Summary: La rage de Watanuki contre Dôméki est à son comble, et, Watanuki ne supportant plus la complicité de Dôméki et Himawari, demande à celle ci de sortir avec lui, mais... 'ttention lemon


XXX HOLiC – CLAMP

**La découverte du temps**** _(Ayaka)  
_**

* * *

****_Oh, je m'aime parfois, surtout quand je fais un couple que je n'aime pas, mais je ne veux pas être subjective!__ Un peu de sadisme ne tue personne __! Bref, un rating M! __Ouaip__, pour le__ mini-__lemon__ à la fin … pas besoin de préciser les deux couples __de la__ fic._

* * *

_  
Cours! Cours tant qu'il en est encore tant! Car le temps est à ta poursuite, si tu ne fais rien pour réaliser tes rêves… tu en souffriras._

Watanuki se réveilla en sursaut. Quel était ce rêve? Ce rêve étrange qu'il oublierait sûrement rapidement quel que soit le degré de singularité.

Ce jour-là, c'était un jour comme tous les samedis et même si c'était le week-end, pas de répit pour Watanuki car le travail n'attend pas, lui, il se leva, se précipita sous la douche et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Puis, une fois habillé il se dirigea vers la porte.

Contrairement à ce qu'il voulait, il marchait lentement, ses pas devenaient lourds, il faisait bon malgré son ventre qui criait famine. Cependant, arrivé à destination, seules Maru et Moro étaient présentes.

«Où est Yûko-san?»

Elles sourirent et répondirent:

«Elle est sortie! Elle a dit que Watanuki devait préparer un gros pique-nique et aller au parc!»

Watanuki grimaça, il n'allait pas manger pendant encore une heure ou deux. Il se dépêcha de préparer un repas copieux, Yûko avait sûrement invité un de ses amis étranges ou Mokona voulait manger plus que d'habitude et ne se posa pas plus de questions. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, en effet, lorsqu'il retrouva Yûko, il vit Dôméki. Il fronça les sourcils et lança avec véhémence:

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?!

- Yûko m'a invité ici» dit-il sans broncher.

Watanuki n'était pas énervé mais furieux. Et quand ça concernait Dôméki, il s'enflammait toujours… L'archer lança un sourire du coin de la bouche qui ragea Watanuki.

«Du calme Watanuki, Himawari ne devrait pas tarder à arriver…» annonça Yûko.

A ces paroles ou même au prénom de Himawari, Watanuki brilla de mille feux en s'exclamant de joie. L'annonce de Yûko se réalisa après de longues minutes d'attente, elle arriva, essoufflée.

«- Je suis désolée! J'ai dû aider ma mère à faire les courses et Yûko m'a prévenue au dernier moment alors je n'avais pas pu me libérer plus tôt.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir appelée si tard.

- Pas d'problème ! s'écria Watanuki coupant Himawari dans ses excuses.

- Bonjour, Watanuki, Dôméki-kun… et il n'y a pas de mal, Yûko-san!»

Puis, elle s'assit auprès de ses deux amis et les imita en mangeant les repas de Watanuki. Yûko regarda d'un air malicieux les trois amis, tout le monde aurait été intrigué par un tel trio.

Il serait bien inutile de les présenter, cependant… Watanuki parlait à Himawari en toute légèreté, quant à Dôméki il mangeait tranquillement la nourriture tout en écoutant et participant quelques fois à leurs conversations au grand désespoir du médium.

Et, le temps passa et l'heure de se quitter fut arrivée plus vite qu'ils ne l'eurent cru. A bon entendeur, Dôméki et Himawari partirent ensemble, l'un les sourcils habituellement froncés et l'autre, d'un air constamment joyeux. Watanuki grogna un bon moment, les laisser seuls… quelle mauvaise idée, pensait-il. Au final, le jeune orphelin laissa ses deux amis partir sans lui, obligé de faire le dîner pour Yûko.

Toute la soirée, il resta silencieux, notamment aux sarcasmes de Mokona et Yûko. Des idées qui ne plairaient pas à Yûko venaient de naître dans l'esprit de Watanuki… Il se dépêcha de finir son travail et fila jusque chez Dôméki!

A l'intérieur de sa tête, des pensées tonitruantes de Watanuki survenaient: RAAH! Qu'est-ce que je fous là, chez lui en plus? Et bien, je suis mal barré, pour quelle raison j'ai besoin de lui dire? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, pour le rendre jaloux, je n'aime pas ce regard insistant qu'il lance à Himawari et la pauvre ne comprends pas, que sa naïveté la conserve!

Watanuki se mit donc à pénétrer dans le temple et frappa à la porte. Attendant quelques secondes, le médium s'impatienta déjà, puis, le brun ouvrit la porte coulissante et se retrouva face au cuisinier.

«- Sa…salut… susurra Watanuki.

- On s'est quitté il y a quelques heures, je te manque déjà? railla Dôméki dont l'impatience et la curiosité gagnait peu à peu son esprit.

- MAIS NON, ABRUTI! Je suis juste venu te parler, enfin, juste te dire que je compte demander Himawari de sortir avec moi.» déclara t-il, fier.

Haussant un sourcil, il esquissa un sourire:

«C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire? Dans ce cas bonne chance…»

Une nouvelle fois, l'irritation explosa:

«OUAISC'EST TOUT CE QUE J'AI A DIRE ! Et si ça te dérange, je m'en fiche…» dit-il tout en le regrettant aussitôt.

Regrets, oui, parce que si Dôméki se déclarait à Himawari avant lui, c'est lui qui aurait le plus de chances… mais il ne comptait pas se débiner pour si peu! Watanuki lui tourna le dos et partit.

«A demain» lança Dôméki, indifférent.

Lorsque le médium fut rentré, il plongea dans un sommeil sans doux rêves, mais plutôt agités… Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on agissait à l'instinct, combien de regrets Kimihiro avait accumulés ne serait-ce qu'en une seule journée?

Le réveil de Watanuki fut difficile, sa nuit n'avait pas été des plus agréables… il répéta ses gestes matinaux avant de filer au lycée.

Il rencontra sur la route ses deux amis. Ou plutôt son ennemi et son amoureuse… Certes. Tout en marchant, Watanuki n'allait pas abandonner et se déclara en compagnie de Dôméki. Celui-ci était à la gauche de Watanuki, Himawari à sa droite. Le médium semblait se tordre le cou pour pouvoir parler à la jeune fille.

« Himawari-chan… heu… balbutia Watanuki sous le rire amusé de Dôméki, écoute, je … je t'aime!»finit-il par articuler.

Inévitablement, Himawari garda son rayonnant sourire et lui répondit:

«Oui! Moi aussi je t'aime! Dôméki aussi je t'aime!»

Ce dernier évitait d'éclater de rire, il savait que cela se passerait ainsi. Kimihiro, lui, semblait déboussolé.

«Non, Himawari-chan, je veux dire, est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi?» cria le médium à la surprise des deux autres.

Etrangement, le sourire et les rires disparurent aux paroles de Watanuki. Plus rien. Le silence régna, puis, tous s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Et ils se remirent à marcher comme si rien ne s'était passé.

«Himawari-chan?» interpella Watanuki.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

«Je… ne pensais pas que cela arriverait, Watanuki-kun. Mais, j'accepte de sortir avec toi!»

Un nouveau silence se fit, Himawari se remit à sourire, Dôméki fut surpris, peut-être même choqué, mais rien n'était visible, Watanuki resta bouche bée avant de partir dans un délire appartenant à son monde rempli de jolis cœurs et de fleurs.

«Ah ah! Tu as vu je l'ai fait!!!» hurla Watanuki lors du déjeuner.

Dôméki ne répondit pas. Mais le médium était plus qu'heureux, bien que quasiment rien n'avait changé, hormis le fait que Watanuki se vantait d'avoir soi-disant gagné contre Dôméki et… c'était tout. Rien de bien spécial, Watanuki n'accordait pas réellement d'importance au reste, ce que Kunogi découvrit bien vite et ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer à son nouveau petit-ami lors d'un déjeuner à trois.

«- Heu, Watanuki-kun? Je peux te parler? dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je veux te parler… seul à seul» insista Kunogi.

Dôméki se sentit gêné mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il mangeait, que personne ne le dérange dans ce genre de moment! Kimihiro se leva bien qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le faire et rejoignit tout-de même sa bien-aimée.

«- Alors, qu'y a-t-il, Himawari-chan?

- Nous sortons ensemble, non? commença Himawari, elle tournait autour du pot et Watanuki n'aimait pas cela mais était tout de même patient envers Himawari.

- Bien entendu.

- Pourquoi ne faisons-nous rien? interrogea-t-elle, d'un air sérieux.

- Désolé… je… ne m'y connais pas vraiment, tu es ma première petite-amie, excuse-moi, répondit Watanuki en embrassant le front de Himawari en dégageant une de ses mèches de cheveux. Sortons samedi après-midi, dans ce cas, reprit-il aussitôt, le midi je dois donner le déjeuner à Dôméki, mais cela nous empêchera pas de nous voir, qu'en dis-tu?»

Elle hocha la tête, d'un air satisfait et ils retournèrent manger, main dans la main. C'est dans l'impassibilité la plus totale que Dôméki les retrouva.

Le samedi venu, Watanuki se réveilla tôt pour préparer le déjeuner de Dôméki, il y mettait du cœur, toujours. D'un côté, il lui était reconnaissant car s'il ne l'avait pas provoqué – bien que c'était Watanuki qui s'était enflammé tout seul – ils n'en seraient pas là. Et ce jour-là, Kimihiro et Himawari allaient sortir pour la première fois.

Brusquement, il se souvint d'une chose. Et si ces esprits revenaient, puisque Dôméki n'était pas là, est-ce que ces esprits allaient encore le gêner?

Il oublia rapidement ce problème lorsqu'il sentit son plat brûler.

Après quelques heures de dur labeur, ce fut avec Watanuki d'une mine éclatante qu'il rejoignit Dôméki à son club.

«- Bonjour!

- Hm, répondit Dôméki.

- Toujours aussi aimable…

- Chut!»

Watanuki plissa le front. Dôméki dirigea son index vers le kyûdojo.

«- Il faut rester calme et silencieux même à la sortie du kyûdojo, alors allons manger plus loin, proposa-t-il doucement.

- D'accord, pardon, s'excusa Watanuki

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas censé savoir» dit-il en souriant.

Rares étaient les fois où Dôméki souriait, Watanuki en resta ahuri.

«Hé, tu dors debout?» lança Dôméki.

Il ne répondit pas, il suivit juste Dôméki et son sourire narquois. Ils s'installèrent dans un jardin juxtaposé au kyûdojo. Watanuki n'osa même plus parler de peur qu'on le réprimande une nouvelle fois. Dôméki brisa le silence d'une voix calme:

«- Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec Kunogi?

- Je pense qu'on va se promener.

- Ca ira? demanda le brun où son ton inquiet trahissait son impassibilité.

- Oui. J'espère…» conclut Watanuki.

Les deux amis ne parlèrent plus. Comme si Himawari était devenue un sujet tabou, Watanuki pensait réellement que Dôméki devait être amoureux d'elle. Il s'en voulait un peu. Avant de se quitter Watanuki murmura à Dôméki:

«Désolé, Dôméki.»

Dôméki ne comprit pas mais la curiosité ne le conquit aucunement. Watanuki rejoignit Himawari un peu en retard.

«- Désolé! s'excusa Watanuki, une nouvelle fois, je parlais avec Dôméki et …

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas attendu longtemps. On y va?» proposa Himawari.

Celle-ci tendit une main à Watanuki qui la saisit et ils commencèrent leur balade.

Himawari insista pour aller dans une boutique de vêtements, le point faible de Watanuki, ce n'était pas son genre d'aller acheter des vêtements, l'idée ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Himawari l'obligea à essayer des vêtements et … à en acheter pour lui. Quelle fille maligne… Watanuki voulut aller aux arcades, se faire une petite partie de jeux, il n'eut le temps que d'en faire qu'une seule car, déjà Himawari l'entraîna dehors pour aller voir une boutique d'accessoire et la jeune fille s'acheta de nouveaux élastique et rubans pour cheveux. Exténués, ils finirent par atterrir dans un café.

Watanuki ne dit rien à Himawari, mais il avait le teint un peu blanchâtre, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu autant d'esprits près de lui. Alors qu'elle parlait et mangeait sa glace, Kimihiro sentit sa tête devenir lourde, ses yeux se voiler et il tomba sur la table, il perdit connaissance.

«Watanuki-kun!» hurla Himawari.

Soudainement il se sentit mieux, mais toujours inconscient.

Le jeune médium ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un plafond blanc, quelle banalité les plafonds blancs… Il se leva brusquement en se rappelant Himawari puis, un mal de crâne le prit, Watanuki se recoucha en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Hé! Calme-toi.»

Une voix reconnaissable entre toutes, méprisable pour Watanuki, mais à la fois douce, froide et rassurante.

«- Que s'est-il passé? interrogea Watanuki qui reconnut le temple de Dôméki avec ses salles spacieuses et typiquement nippones.

- Et bien, je… commença Himawari qui regardait l'archer puis le médium, j'ai appelé Dôméki-kun car je ne savais pas quoi faire.

- Je vois…

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Himawari.

- Rien, je pense que je n'avais pas assez mangé» mentit Watanuki qui avait déjeuné avec Dôméki.

Et seul Dôméki savait que Watanuki avait bien mangé, ils étaient silencieux et se concentraient donc sur la nourriture. Le surplus d'esprits avait déstabilisé le médium, car ils étaient souvent ensemble. Rien que de penser que l'archer était quelqu'un d'important dans la vie de Watanuki ébranla quelque peu son esprit. Savoir qu'il suffit de se balader avec Himawari sans Dôméki pouvait la mettre en danger, les mettre en danger.

«C'est bon je peux rentrer. Dôméki te raccompagnera chez toi, Himawari. J'y vais» annonça-t-il.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Watanuki fut sorti du temple, irrité et au bord des larmes. Dôméki baissa la tête, le silence était pesant.

«Merci…» dit Dôméki.

Himawari sourit tristement et imita Watanuki.

«J'y vais aussi, alors. J'irai le voir demain, je veux que tu ailles le voir aussi. Pas la peine de me raccompagner»

Elle sortit du temple et partit au côté opposé du chemin qu'avait pris son tendre si elle pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi. L'archer avait eu tellement peur… qu'il arrive quelque chose au médium lorsqu'il sortait avec Himawari… que Dôméki suivit Watanuki et Himawari durant leur sortie. Dès que Watanuki sombra dans l'inconscience, l'archer avait immédiatement accouru vers lui. C'est alors que Himawari et Dôméki plongèrent dans un mutisme et se remirent en question, souvent les mêmes, parfois pessimistes parfois plus heureuses…

Et tous les trois avaient découvert l'évolution de leurs sentiments.

Le lendemain, Watanuki traîna au lit, sans vouloir en sortir, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, la tête pleine de questions inutiles et existentielles. De grosses poches creuses s'étaient formées sous ses yeux, quasiment invisible, heureusement pour lui. Son cœur faillit sauter lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte sans se demander qui cela pouvait être à onze heures du matin.

«- 'Jour… ça va mieux? demanda le visiteur.

- Dôméki… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu as faim?

- Tu as des cernes, tu as bien dormi?

- Oui, enfin non… enfin bref, entre, je te sers du thé.

- Ca ira, je suis venu parce que Himawari m'avait ordonné de venir prendre de tes nouvelles aujourd'hui… alors…»

Watanuki détourna son regard bleu, fronça les sourcils et lança avec agressivité:

«Ouais, parce que Himawari te l'a demandé! C'est ma copine, je te rappelle! Alors…»

Il ne continua pas. Dôméki attendit une suite. Rien. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, sempiternel au goût de Dôméki et finit par s'en aller.

«Crétin» fit l'archer.

Etrangement, Watanuki ne répondit pas. La forme n'était vraiment pas au rendez-vous, cela se voyait. Le médium mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de claquer sa porte, puis s'agenouilla à terre, les yeux humides.

«Tss… c'est toi le crétin!» murmura-t-il dans une grimace.

Une heure plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Watanuki dormait comme une masse par terre. L'inconnu ouvrit la porte et écarquilla en voyant le jeune médium à terre. L'inconnu referma la porte derrière lui et s'agenouilla près du corps de Watanuki.

«Watanuki-kun, réveille-toi! S'il te plaît» supplia l'inconnu.

A croire que Watanuki détestait se réveiller. Il ouvrit un œil puis deux et vit Himawari, celle-ci, heureuse de voir Watanuki réveillé, posa un baiser sur son front.

«- J'ai cru que quelque chose de bien pire t'étais arrivé …

- Je suis désolé, Himawari.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, voyons... Je t'ai emmené un plat que j'ai préparé avec Maman, il faudra que tu viennes dîner à la maison, un jour.

- D'accord…

- Je vais te laisser, j'ai encore des devoirs à faire, on se voit demain, ok?»

Puis, elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de sortir.

«Dommage, hein?» murmura le médium un sourire aux lèvres.

Himawari rentra chez elle et croisa Dôméki au passage.

«- Tu es allé le voir? demanda Himawari.

- Oui.

- Il semble ne pas aller bien, je ne crois pas que demain il ira aller au lycée… déclara Himawari, inquiète.

- Je vois…

- Dôméki-kun… je… au départ, quand j'ai accepté de sortir avec Watanuki-kun, je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse de lui, je me disais juste qu'il allait souffrir si je n'acceptais pas, mais si j'acceptais c'était tout qui en souffrirait. Cependant, je me suis vraiment rendue compte que je l'aimais… je l'aime vraiment… Mais j'ai découvert des choses et ni lui ni toi ne devez souffrir…

- … Pardon. Je ne peux pas aller le voir, on s'est disputés.»

Himawari lui lança un regard assassin, elle commençait à pleurer.

«C'est maintenant ou jamais, plus jamais, tu entends? »

Qu'avait-elle remarqué? Des choses imperceptibles. L'archer céda et courut jusque chez le médium, laissant la jeune fille, larmoyante.

Peu importe s'ils se disputent à nouveau, pensait Himawari.

Quand Dôméki retrouva Watanuki, celui-ci refit la même scène que quelques heures plus tôt, le matin.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là?! hurla-t-il.

- Himawari m'a envoyé.

- Encore?! Mais pourquoi tu t'acharnes? Pourquoi tu lui obéis?! Tu ne comprends pas? Elle sort avec moi et toi… tu viens me voir SEULEMENT parce qu'elle te l'a dit!? Franchement…et ces regards que tu lui lances… pff… »

Le souffle de Kimihiro devint irrégulier, ses larmes coulaient à flot, le visage impassible de Shizuka devint un visage coléreux. Le médium n'en prit pas compte et continua à lui lancer toutes les «injures» sur Kunogi et l'archer. La patience de Dôméki avait des limites, il se leva d'un bond, fit le tour de la table où tous les deux s'étaient assis face à face, il emmêla ses doigts dans ceux du médium, et s'empara des lèvres de Watanuki avait véhémence.

«- Dômé--…?

- Chut…»

Le baiser prit de l'ampleur, l'archer introduisit son organe du goût dans la bouche de Watanuki, s'amusant et taquinant la langue du médium qui sentit un filet de salive glisser hors de sa cavité. Le brun détacha une de ses mains pour pouvoir déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire, baladant sa main sur le corps de Watanuki, Dôméki finit par se détacher du médium pour reprendre à partir de la nuque, laissant des baisers et des marques partout sur le corps, descendant petit à petit, sans oublier de s'attarder sur ses pectoraux, le médium frémit sous les coups de langue de Dôméki, le souffle saccadé du médium le stimula encore plus. L'archer tint sa virilité et du bout de la langue et se mit à la caresser arrachant des gémissements au médium. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les deux étaient complètement dénudés, Watanuki sentit Dôméki en lui ainsi que ses va-et-vient, puis, ils se libérèrent dans un cri murmuré.

Le médium laissa tomber quelques larmes.

«- Pourquoi tu pleures? Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures… fit Dôméki en se retirant de Watanuki qui soupira.

- Désolé… Je suis… non, je ne peux vraiment pas me passer de toi, quand je l'ai découvert, je… me disais que j'ai menti à Himawari, parce que je…

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'arrêtais pas de dire que c'était elle qui voulait que je vienne, mais tu sais, si je disais que c'était moi…j'aurais été gêné…»

Alors que l'archer ne supportait pas l'amour que le médium portait à Himawari, il croyait avoir été poignardé lorsque le médium lui annonça qu'il allait demander à Himawari de sortir avec lui, et, il crevait de jalousie, il commençait à avoir du ressentiment vis-à-vis de la jeune Himawari qui était réellement tombée amoureuse de Watanuki, il ne cessait de lui lancer des regards qu'Himawari ressentit et devina rapidement les sentiments de l'archer pour Watanuki. Mais, ce dernier croyait sincèrement que Dôméki aimait Himawari, qui l'obéissait par amour, qu'il restait avec lui par amour pour elle, surtout que de nombreuses filles couraient après Dôméki… Après en avoir pris conscience, Watanuki ne savait plus où il en était…

«- Pardon…mais je crois que je t'ai dans la peau à présent… remarqua Watanuki

- Tu peux simplement dire que tu m'aimes.

- Je t'aime…

- Moi non plus.

- Quoi?! Tu m'aimes ou pas?

- Plus que tout au monde…» répondit-t-il.

Himawari avait définitivement compris l'amour de l'archer lorsqu'il apparut lors de l'évanouissement de Watanuki. Ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se quitter, ils s'aimaient profondément. Himawari se sentait coupable… de s'être involontairement immiscée entre eux deux.

«- Excuse-moi, Himawari… Je t'aime vraiment mais…

- Je sais, Watanuki-kun, et j'espère que tout ira bien entre vous.»

Le plus important c'est que Watanuki soit heureux. Cependant, la jeune fille s'amusait avec les nerfs de Dôméki en posant un baiser sur sa joue. L'archer fixa la jeune fille, buvant chacun de ses gestes, notamment ceux qui touchaient le jeune médium. Lorsqu'elle s'en alla, le brun posa un baiser sur le cou et s'y attarda… Watanuki devinait que Dôméki lui laissait un suçon…

«- Tu fais quoi là? Elle m'a juste fait la bise!

- Je marque mon territoire… répondit simplement Dôméki

- Ca partira dans quelques minutes, dit le médium, il n'est pas puissant…»

Dôméki arbora un sourire vicieux. Watanuki feignit ne pas le voir.

«Je me rattraperai ce soir…»

* * *

Fin de " _La Découverte du temps _" de **XXX HOLiC **- Clamp [& Ayaka

* * *


End file.
